The Phone Call
by stevieLUVSAlex
Summary: The missing scene that Dick Wolf left out. Elliot makes a phone call to Olivia to explain why he took off... will she be able to understand and can they still be friends after all that has happened? ONE SHOT!


_**A/N: I don't know if anyone else has done this, because I have been a little slack in reading other FF's lately, and busy on my own book. But I am hoping this will be a little different. It is basically a scene that SHOULD have been written by wolf for those E/O fans who were jipped. It's supposed to be as in character as I can manage, so hopefully it turned out that way. =))**_

Olivia closed the manila folder and leaned back in her desk chair, placing her hands behind her head. It had been a long day, and she was glad that the case was closed. A young girl aged eleven had been abused by the neighbour who babysat her a few nights a week when her parents were working late. It had taken time to gather the evidence to mount against him, but in the end they had won. The man was behind bars.

Olivia was thinking about getting a few hours sleep at home when the phone rang.

"Detective Benson," she answered in her signature way.

"Hey, Liv…" the voice replied.

Olivia sucked the air back into her lungs as she let her free hand fly to her suddenly pounding heart. It was a voice she hadn't heard in more than two months.

"Liv… are you still there?"

"Yeah," she cleared her throat and rested her hand on the desk. "Yes. I'm here. Hi."

"Hey," he laughed.

"How have you been?"

"I… I don't know," he replied. "I want to say I've been good, but I'd be lying. The truth is I have been trying to wrap my head around all that's happened. The best I can give you is that I'm still healing."

"Well, that's good start I guess."

"I guess so," he said.

There was a long pause.

"What about you, how are you doing?"

"I'm okay," she answered honestly. She had been throwing herself in work since his absence. She knew that he wouldn't be coming back. He had made a choice. She knew that it was a serious one. She even understood it. She had been trying desperately hard to make the new detectives feel welcome. She tried hard to work alongside of them, without thinking that they were replacing her partner. But really nothing was the same anymore, and she was beginning to accept that.

"I miss you," he whispered.

Olivia smiled. "Yeah, I miss you, too."

"Listen, I'm sorry that I didn't tell you I was leaving. I wanted to. I just- it was too hard, you know. I know it sounds like a cop-out. I just couldn't deal with saying goodbye to you on top of everything else that had happened. I am sorry though. I really am. I feel like a real shit, the way I handled it all."

"It's okay," she told him. "I understand. I do."

"I knew you would," he said. "You always handled things better than me. You'll always be my best friend, Liv, even if we don't see each other every day. You know that, right?'

"Yeah, I know."

"Good. Well, I guess you're really busy…"

"No, I just wrapped up a case actually. I was going to head home."

"Oh."

Olivia took a leap of faith. "Do you have some time? Maybe we could meet at the bar and have a drink or-"

"Yeah," he said eagerly. "I'd really- yeah. Yeah, let's do that. I could meet you there in half an hour."

"Okay," she agreed. "See you then. And El?"

"Yeah, Liv?"

"It's good to hear your voice."

"Yeah, yours too, Liv. I'll see you in a bit."

"Yeah, see you."

Olivia hung up the phone and smiled softly to herself. All he had needed was time. She had known that and she had tried to be patient. She was aching to see him now, as she stood from her desk.

"Who was that?"Munch asked, standing before her as she turned around to leave.

Olivia smiled.

"Oh, I see," he nodded. "Well, good. It was about time."

"What's that mean?" she frowned.

"That since he's been gone that light in your eyes, that I can see right now, was been missing. I'm glad it's back."

"Me, too."

"I'll see you tomorrow, Benson." He leaned over and kissed her subtly on the cheek and stepped back to look at her.

"Goodnight Munch."

"Goodnight. Welcome back."

Olivia laughed and walked out of the precinct to meet up with her best friend for drinks, thinking about what kind of drink went with reunions.

_**I hope you guys enjoyed it. Leave a review if you get a chance… and have a nice day! =))**_


End file.
